


Why Don't We Just Pretend?

by Thette



Series: I Just Want Your Extra Time And Your... Kiss [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bittersweet Ending, Canonical Character Death, Episode: s03e22 Infantino Street, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, implied canonical character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 02:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15620109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thette/pseuds/Thette
Summary: For akissing meme, feel free to prompt me. #28, "...as a lie"Title from Lies by Marina and the Diamonds.





	Why Don't We Just Pretend?

"Call me sentimental," Snart said, "but I think the Flash should remain a hero."

He carefully brushed his gloved hand over Barry's shoulder. This was the most they've ever touched outside of battle, and it broke Barry's heart to think that it was the most they ever would touch. In just a few weeks, personal time, Snart would give his life to save free will and the fabric of space and time. Barry looked at the ground beneath them, a washed out green-brown mat of taiga grass and dead leaves. He took a deep breath and looked Snart in the eyes. Seeing nothing but a challenge, he stepped closer to his former enemy.

Snart didn't back away. If anything, he leaned in. Barry lifted his gloved hand to Snart's cheek. The last time they ever saw each other. His eyes flicked to Snart's lips, involuntarily, and Snart raised an eyebrow in reply.

Barry touched his lips gently to Snart's, a ghost of a kiss. He had wanted this, but the time had never been right. Snart deepened the kiss, grabbing Barry's hair and pulling him in, and Barry couldn't resist giving back. He couldn't tell which one of them had been the first to slip the other a bit of tongue, but he definitely didn't complain.

All too soon, Snart pulled away.

"My, my, what will Iris say?"

"She'll understand." Barry raised his hand again, and stroked those beautiful cheekbones. "Take care of yourself, Snart."

It was a lie. He knew, and he knew that Snart knew, that time was running out for him. Barry knew better than to underestimate Snart's intelligence, and the reason for going back in time must have been perfectly clear to him.

"No strings on me," he said, and Barry couldn't look him in the eyes any longer. He ran. "No strings on me," echoed in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream with me on Tumblr, where I am [bold-sartorial-statement](http://bold-sartorial-statement.tumblr.com).


End file.
